the sumer after death
by mathew edison
Summary: harry has just got back from hogwards with dumbledore's death fresh in mindRight when he gets he already gets into trouble
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one - The diversion.

It was another hot summer night.  
Private drive was silent and everybody was sleeping.  
Altrought that seemed because there was one boy who wasn't lying on one ear.  
He was lying underneath the blankets reading A book called the darkest magic in ages.  
The boy was Harry Potter, the boy who lived.  
He was reading the book because of something he had just got to know.  
He was looking fore information on the horcruxes Then without warning he got up and sprinted to the window.  
The reason of this became clear when the light in private drive started to go out.  
Harry knew perfectly how that came.  
He had seen dumbledore,who was still A painfull subject fore harry and moody do the same.  
Harry ran to the door and with a lot of noice he opend it.  
He heard some mumbling from his aunt and uncles bedroom, trought he didn't care.  
He ran down the stairs skipping two stairs at a time.  
With his wand at the ready he opend the frontdoor.  
He stepped onto the street carefully.  
Then harry mumbled 'lumos' and the point of his wand ignited.  
He blinked his eyes against the light a few times.  
He jumped when he heard 'psst' behind him.  
Harry turned around as fast as he could.  
His wand now pointed at the scared face of alastor moody.  
'Put that wand away before you hurt somebody' moody gromed.  
Harry had a very confused look on his face and mumbled 'sorry profesor.  
'You can forget the profesor part potter' moody grumed looking verry tired.  
Moody gestered that harry had to follow him.  
His wand was now raised and alastor turned around and pointed at harry's wand 'put that out'  
First harry wondered why alastor wanted him to put his light of.  
That became clear when harry saw his magic eye looking at a house at the end of the street.  
A light had just gone on in one of the bedroom.  
Alastor pulled him into A aley when A car turned into a street.  
Harry was still wondering what alastor was doing there.  
But harry didn't had more time to think about that because alastor had drawed his wand.  
'hide' said while his magic eye roled in his socket as if it had gone made.  
There was also coming a whistling sound coming from underneath his cloak.  
Before harry could move one step about five people apperated all with wants pointing at moody They all shouted 'stupify' and moody fell to the floor.  
One of the five people who had just apparated mumbled 'lumos.  
Harry shouted as he saw the man who had mumbled the spell.  
To his suprise it seemed to be another alastor moody.  
'But,but' harry said and alastor smiled The light had now also revealed the other people.  
One of them he didn't know, the rest where familiar to him.  
There was a girl with long pink hear and a man with colorfull orange hear.  
'Are you alright harry' tops the girl with the pink hair asked helping him up on his feet.  
'Yea i guess so' he was knocked over by the apearing people.  
One of the other two people had stepped into the light circle.  
It was cedric digory's father.  
He glared at the body of the copycat alastor The he raised his wand mumbled something while making a complicated wave with his wand.  
Alastors body went up into purple smoke and when the smoke cleared harry saw a unknow man lying on the floor.  
Mr.weasly nodded and then said 'I thought i hear the aurors say something about A escaped prisoner'  
Then he noticed harry standing there very confused.  
'Owh hello harry' he said and smiled at harry.  
'long time no seeing' when harry merely nodded he continued 'sorry about this mess'  
Alastor moddy had now smiled making his face look worse 'another death eather trying to kill you'  
The sarcasm into his voice was verry clearly hearable.  
Alastor let his wand light the entire ally.  
His magic eye turned into his socket trying to see if there was somebody else.  
'Lets go back to your house' alastor grumed 'were you where supposed to stay' he added.  
Harry felt he started to turn slightly red.

As they walked back to private drive alastor pointed at a close window who had lighted up.  
But when tops looked at harry's aunts and uncles house she shouted.  
Harry barely had time to think.  
there was a green skull with a snake coming out of it above the house They ran to his house and the unknow man blasted the door open.  
There were about tree dark figures with there wands pointed at harry's aunt and uncle.  
The largest one of them waved his wand and started 'avada ke'  
Before he had finised the curse alastor had pointed his own wand.  
The death eather flew into the wall.  
Tops had now pointed here wand at the wizard on the right mister digory on the one on the left.  
When the tall wizard had grapped his wand again the unknow wizard had shouted 'detentio'  
The death eather was strangledin ropes.  
The other two now shouted 'cruc'  
Tops and digory had now shouted 'silentio' and the death eather were unable to finish there spell.  
As they tried doing the spell non-verbal tops and digory shouted 'expeliarmus'  
The death eathers flew into the wall because the power of the spells.  
There were now tree death eathers knocked un-contieus were lying next to each other.  
Aunt patuinia had just fainted and uncle vernon was about to burst out in tears.  
Tops seemed to smile fore some reason 'well there are some more bad guys fore the ministry'  
'Ill let the ministry know' the unknow wizard said and he went outside.  
Truth the window he saw a red light shooting up.  
Alastor had grabed harry's shoulder and grumed 'lets get out of here'  
When mr.weasly saw harry's worried look he said 'don't wory about them the ministry will take care of them'  
Tops then asked asked 'can you apearate yet' when they got outside.  
Harry wished he could say yes but he had to reply 'no i don't have my apearate diploma yet'  
Alastor holded out his arm and harry automaticly grapped it He had side-apearated with dumbledore maney times.  
They started turning and harry had the familiar sick feeling when the ground had returned under his feet 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two - the return the the barrow

Before Harry felt better all his breath got pumped out of his lungs.  
Misses weasly had hugged Harry witch explained the even worse feeling then usually.  
Behind here he heard Ron 'mom stop it he is almost choking' he said.  
Lupin who had just come from the kitchen door walked up to tops.  
He hugged here and Harry had smiled from ear till ear.  
Previous year tops had admitted she had love lupin fore guite a while.  
Miss's weasly holded Harry on An armlenght distance to see him.  
Then she noticed a cut on his cheek.  
Harry didn't notice it yet, he thought he got it when he fell.  
'You're hurt' she said worried and drew here wand.  
'Balsemio' she mumbled and she move here wand over the wound that healed directly.  
'And you are so thin' she said like it surprised here.  
Harry rolled with his eyes to Ron so misses' weasly didn't see it.  
'Well let's all go inside' lupin had pointed at the kitchen door.  
As they all walked inside Ron ran next to Harry.  
'Blimley, what was that all about' Ron said shocked.  
Harry looked at the ground 'well alastor came to my aunts house and told me to come' he said turning slightly red Ron looked confused now but Harry went on 'it was a death either trough and they came to stun him'  
Ron's eyes kept getting bigger but he kept on staring to the ground 'then we discovered the dark mark at my house'  
Ron gave a shout 'the death eaters tried to kill my aunt but a fight broke lose'  
They sat down at the table and miss.weasly made some pots fly around with here wand.  
'Harry I want to have a word with you' alastor growled.  
Harry was caught by surprise, he nodded trough.  
When they were outside alastor looked a bit angry.  
'Harry you know that Dumbledore told you to stay inside didn't you?' moody glared at him with both eyes.  
Harry nodded and stared at the floor.  
'We got you here because today is your birthday, we were about to get you when we ran into the death either'  
Harry remembered Dumbledore tell him that his protection had gone when he turned seventeen.  
'And of course they don't want you to miss the wedding' with the word they he nodded at the house.  
Harry had forgot all about the wedding and he directly thought of bill Before he could help it he said 'how has bill been lately'  
Moody faintly smiled and the decided 'he is improving although he changes half at fool moon'  
'What' Harry said full of unbelief 'but.. but.. Lupin said'  
Moody had raised his hand fore silence 'he will only change in looks Harry he won't start being violent'  
Harry smiled a bit happy 'Well why don't you ask him yourself he said because his magic eye had noticed fleur and bill coming downstairs.  
After moody nodded they both returned to the croudy kitchen.  
'Arry 'ow are you?' fleur came running at him as soon as he entered.  
She kissed Harry on both cheeks and Harry felt his cheeks burn on the place she had kissed him.  
'I'm fine' he said a bit bitter 'I'm so glad you can come to our marriage árry' she smiled at him Harry felt a bit better to know that all the people in the kitchen cared fore him 'I can't wait until it' Harry had smiled back at fleur Ron yawned and mrs.weasly glanced at him and then said 'ok all it's bedtime' she said Lupin laughed and pointed at the pots witch had flew around and crashed into hermionies cat 'Molly you should get some sleep yourself' said the still unknown wizard 'I can care perfectly fore myself Matthew, thank you' the last she said sarcastically Matthew smiled and said 'any time molly'  
'Anyways I have to go to the ministry' he stood up and walked to the fireplace 'They would proberatly want to know why the dark mark was above a mugle house' he said suppressing a yawn Mrs. Weasly handed him a satin bag with flee powder in it and Matthew thanked here and then disappeared in the fire When Mrs. Weasly saw Harry yawning she shouted 'come on up to bed you lot'  
Everybody got to there bedrooms and on the hallway they ran into Hermione.  
She hugged both of them and then said 'I will see you tomorrow'  
They got further up to there room while Ron was still smiling But he was tired to ask what made him smile like that.  
They both changed and fell asleep about a half A hour later.

It seemed as if he slept just five minutes until he got waked up by a hard yell 'Harry you're here!' the voice shouted, and then he felt a kiss on his forehead The curtains opened and Harry searched fore his classes.  
He blinked his eyes against the bright light and then saw red long hear It took him a moment to realize it was Ginny he smiled big He kissed here on here cheek and then looked at here very serious 'I hope you didn't forget what I told you previous year' he said looking here deep into here eyes She just said 'no' without really thinking about what he said.  
'Mom has breakfast ready downstairs' she smiled to both of the guys.  
After about fifteen minutes Ron and Harry were fully dressed and stood downstairs.  
'Ahhhh bacon' Ron said glancing at the bacon at the centre of the table Mrs. weasly came downstairs with a long white dressing robe She smiled brightly and then almost shouted: 'good morning kids lovely day isn't it?  
Harry stared at here fore a moment and then looked outside.  
It whas raining with buckets at a time.  
'Yes it is indeed' he said because he didn't want to agrue today with mrs. weasly.  
But ron said with a mouth full of bacon 'mom its raining'  
Now there was bacon all over the table.  
Harry sweared that he saw mrs. weasly's smile faint fore a moment before she restored herself.  
'Who minds a small detail like rain ron?' she said now poking the soup onto the fire.  
They all knew why mrs.weasly and fleur where in sutch a good mood today.  
It was "the big day" fleur had been talking about the entire day.  
She and bill where going to get maried today. 


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three - white bells and dress robes.

Ron and Harry had just finished there breakfast and were now climbing the stairs to Ron's bedroom 'Since what happened to bill she has been extremely friendly to fleur' he said.  
Harry smiled faintly.  
He remembered how bill was lying there in the hospital wing , full of cuts.  
'she even talked my aunt into letting here lend the gobold made tiara.' Ron the continued This was something Mrs.. weasly had said last year next to bills bed , it was all fresh in his memory

When they entered the room Hedwig , Harry's snow owl was sitting on the edge of the bed.  
She had a letter bound to here leg.  
'hello Hedwig' Harry said friendly.  
She bit him friendly and soft in his ear and then let him take the letter.  
It was hermionies handwriting.

'hi Harry and Ron.

I just wanted to let you know I will be there in A hour.  
I will be going by flee powder.  
Looking forwards to see you two again.

greetings Hermione'

Ron read half of the letter and then noticed something Then Ron putted the letter away.  
What he had noticed where two brown packages on there beds.  
Behind them Mrs.weasely entered.  
'Ah I see you found your dress robes fore the wedding.' she said with a bright smile.  
When she saw Ron's face she added 'no you can't use the robes fred and George gave you'  
'But but why no' Ron started but his mother raised here hand fore silence 'and these are not like the ones I gave you fore the Yule ball'  
Ron didn't seem to be assured and ripped the paper off.  
He merely stared and the pretty white dress robe he was holding up 'Thank you mom' he said a bit dreamy.  
She smiled but then said 'well don't thank me, thank fleur and bill because these are fore the wedding'  
She walked to the door then turned around 'owh Harry dear there is also one fore you'  
Harry walked to the other package and ripped the paper off it.  
Ron seemed to like it because he tried it on right away.

After about fifty minutes playing chess with there new robes on Mrs.weasely shouted to come down.  
Harry's horse had just violently removed Ron's tower from the board.  
Ron mumbled 'petrificus totalus' and all peaces froze.  
They started climbing down the stairs again and they arrived in the kitchen.  
Before they knew what happened something hugged them.  
When they looked they saw Hermione had just arrived.  
She was in a good mood and mumbled 'nice dress robes'  
'You look great to' Ron said and then he seemed to be surprised that those words came from his mouth.  
Hermione stared to here shoes and mumbled 'thank you' turning slightly red.  
Harry hadn't noticed here dress robes until Ron said something about them.

Mrs.weasely's head came around the kitchen door and she started counting heads.  
She said 'they're all here' to somebody and then she stepped into the room.  
He still had some cuts on his face and he looked a bit tired Followed by bill who was wearing a beautiful white suite.  
He was wearing A big white head with it 'Seems to be a tradition in the French wizarding world' hermione said when she saw harry looking Bill cleared his trough and said calmly 'ok now that we are all here could you please follow me.  
They walked into the backyard where serval of people where standing.  
Excited French and English voices where clearly hearable.  
Bill pointed his wand at his trough and then cleared his trough 'excuse me everybody could I have your attention please.' his voice was so loud that everybody looked at him.  
He pointed his wand at his trough again and the spells effect was gone 'would you please step into the cars in groups of 10' he said now with a normal voice About fifteen black cars where parked in front of the house.  
People started getting in , most of the time there where groups of just French and just English people.  
Harry got into a car with Hermione, the weasely family including Charlie and tops.  
When they had closed the door the car started driving.  
The cars where magically enlarged to fit in more people then usual.  
And muggles couldn't see the cars.  
Trought this time the ride was A bit bumpy.  
It seemed As if they skiped entire freeways.

After a ride that seemed like five minutes they arrived at a Majestic castle.  
It was almost the size of hogwarts. When the car door opend they saw A smilling fleur.  
While Mrs.weasely hugged here the rest got out.  
Fleur kissed the guys on there cheecks and gave ginny,tops and hermione a hand.  
'welcome to boubatons' she said still brightly smilling.  
harry noticed he stared at here after she said that and shook his head.  
'This is boubatons?' hermione said letting here look go over the open field.  
Boubatons was in the midle of A big grass field that went on fore miles.  
'not exactly hidden' ron said.  
He putted his hand fore his mouth as if he had just said something nasty.  
'áre you crazy ron?' she said as if she was insulted.  
hermione whispered 'aren't you every going to read a book'  
ron gave here a destroying look and the fleur turned so that her hear whiped in ron's face

They followed fleur into the castle and on there way ron had A agreument with hermione,  
Untill about half way tops came in between them and tried to start A conversation.  
As they came into the castle there mouths opend and they stared around.  
The entrance hall had two gaint marbel staircases on each side.  
In the center of it there was a hudge teak door.  
lupos had joined him and he let his look glide trought the entrance hall.  
Then he noticed the hudge teak door.  
He walked up to fleur and asked 'is the ceremony going to be there?  
'No its outside' she said while A man walked up to them 'I ave to go now' fleur said while standing on the first stair.  
Then The young men that walked up to them said 'please follow me this way'  
Tops was now next to lupos and said 'why didn't percy come to his brothers wedding'  
Behind them then heard something in between a shout and a choking sound.  
Mrs.weasely's eyes started to become red.  
They without she could help it she started crying.  
Mr.weasely tried to calm here down underway to wat seemed to be the carden.

They had stepped outside.  
About A fifty chairs where put on each side of A red carpet.  
The carped ended in A big stone altare.  
A small old witch was behind the altar He was having a book in his hand and A red cloak.  
Harry,tops,lupos,hermione and the weasely's took place in the front row of seats.  
When everbody was seated and sillent.  
They he started to talk in A way that reminded him of his history lessons.  
'Welcome to this special day' he started 'We are here today to bind A wizard and witch in eternal love.' he continued.  
With A gesture to the door he said 'bill weasely'  
Bill came walking out of the doors that just opend.  
About twenty wizard had now taken place next to the carpet.  
When bill walked past them they fired sparks.  
This made it look like bill was walking trought a tunnel of golden rain.  
It was A real pretty site harry thought.  
When Bill was at the altar the old wizard gestured to the door again and said 'fleur delacour'  
Harry heard A sob on his right side.  
Apearantly ron and hermione both heard it and looked to there right side.  
Madame maxime seemed to be crying, when she saw harry ron and hermione look she smilled.  
Fleurwas now next to the altar to.

They where all walking back into the castle.  
Harry thought the wedding looked the same As a muggle wedding.  
There Was A excited conversation going on when they walked back to the car.  
Then they heard bells from the castle.  
In one of the clock tower big white bells started to move.  
The sound went all over the field.  
They got into the car and went back to the barrow.  
Still into heavy conversations about the weding. 


End file.
